The invention relates to a seal for a rolling bearing positioned in the space between the bearing rings and particularly to an improved seal with an outer or external sealing washer in sealing engagement with an inner or internal thrust washer.
German patent 38 38 824 discloses a seal comprised of two sealing washers, both L-shaped in partial cross section. Each washer has a vulcanized on sealing lip, which thrusts against the other sealing washer. Such seals have proven successful in practice. However, the vulcanized on sealing lips make them relatively expensive. There is an additional risk that when the outer sealing washer is pushed into the bearing, the radial sealing lip of the inner sealing washer will be inverted and damaged.
EP 0 065 887 A1 discloses a seal in which only one of the sealing washers has vulcanized on sealing lips which thrust against a thrust washer that is without sealing lips. Such seals are also known as cartridge seals. They have the disadvantage that, since they are preassembled, when they are pressed in between the races of a rolling bearing, they direct the pressing in forces via the rolling elements, which are consequently highly loaded and may be damaged thereby.
Finally, EP 0 260 441 A1 also discloses a seal, in which an inner thrust washer and an outer sealing washer with an axially bearing sealing lip are provided. However, the axial sealing lip does not produce as good a sealing effect as a radial sealing lip, i.e. a lip that applies a force radially.